Star Vs Urban Legends
by dobokdude
Summary: Star Butterfly may face monsters and magic on a regular basis, but none of that will compare to what's to come. She and her friends will have to find what to do when the darkest of Earth's folklore becomes real...
1. Chapter 1

**Star vs** **Urban Legends**

 **Hey guys, this is gonna be a series in which certain urban legends will be re-enacted featuring some of our favorite characters. Remember I own nothing and enjoy! This first one's a personal favorite.**

 **The Babysitter and The Man Upstairs**

Jackie sighed as she flipped through the channels on the TV. She was babysitting for a family with two children to earn some money to get her skateboard fixed. She had put the kids to bed about 45 minutes ago and was now trying to find something good to watch.

''Nope, uh-uh,'' she said, flipping from a game show to a sci-fi flick. She saw that it was Star Wars:The Force Awakens. She settled on that and began watching. But just when it got to the part where BB-8 met Rey, the phone rang.

''Ugggh,'' She said, picking up the phone,''Hello Hartman residence.''

There was nothing but silence on the other line. _''Probably a butt-dial''_. She was about to hang up when a voice said, ''Have you checked on the children?''

Click.

There was nothing but dial tone now. That voice didn't belong to the father, so it must have been somebody pulling a prank. She went back to the movie, and now Finn and Poe were escaping the Star Destroyer when the phone rang again.

Sighing, she picked it up again, only to hear howling laughter on the other end and then, ''How are the children, my dear?''

She slammed the phone down, now scared. She looked towards the staircase. She thought about checking on them, but her gut told her not to for some reason.

She decided to phone the police. She dialed 911 and a few seconds later they picked up,

''911, what is your emergency?''

''Hello ma'am. I'm here babysitting and this man keeps calling. He hasn't really threatened me but he's creeping me out and it's really unnerving.''

''Hmm, well how about we send a patrol car over just to check on things and I try to trace the calls.''

''Sounds good, thank you so much.'' Jackie then hung up then went back to the movie. Rey, Finn, and BB-8 had found the Millenium Falcon and were dogfighting with TIE fighters. But then the phone began ringing.

''Hello?''

''Do you know how the children are?''

''Why are you doing this, what do you want from me?''

There was a pause, and then just as she thought he hung up, the man said, ''Why, I wish to have your blood, ALL OVER ME!''

Jackie slammed down the phone. She was really nervous now looking around at the doors and windows. The phone rang again.

Listen here, you son of a-''

''Jackie, that call has been traced to a line upstairs! Get out of there now!''

It took Jackie a second to register what she heard, but as soon as she did, she bolted towards the front door. As she turned the lock she looked toward the stairway.

The bedroom door had opened a bit, with fingers clinging to the edge of the door and two eyes looked down at her as the door opened more...

She screamed finally opening the door and running outside as a patrol car pulled up. The two officers hopped out and one of them raced into the house while the other stayed with Jackie, who was now hysterical and in tears.

''There was-was those eyes! They wer-''

''Wow, calm down miss. It's ok it's a good thing we were already close by huh.''

''But the guy was in the chil-AAAAAHHHH!''

Jackie screamed as the other police officer had the man handcuffed and walked him to the police cruiser. The man was bald, had a beard, wore a black trench coat and grey shirt with jeans and brown boots and was covered in BLOOD.

 **Well here's the first part complete! I hope you enjoyed it. Read, review, share with friends and check out my other Star vs The Forces of Evil fics. Peace!**


	2. The Lick

**Star vs Urban Legends**

 **Part 2: The Lick**

 **Hey guys so I am SO sorry for being absent from fanfiction. I will get back on my other stories and will have to do what I can for now, but again so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **NOTE: I own nothing except OCs. Enjoy!**

''Yeah Daddy, I'll be fine. Bye.'' Brittany said waving to her parents as they pulled out of the driveway. Her mom and dad were leaving town to visit some friends, and it was a three-day weekend from school. She wasn't completely alone, there was the butler, the maid and her new dog Lola, a golden retriever her parents got to protect her as well as keep her company.

''Come on girl, let's go.'' She said closing the door. She pet Lola who barked happily and went inside. Brittany went to the fridge, getting out chocolate sauce, cherries and ice cream. Putting the fudge in the microwave for a few seconds, she poured a bit(not too much, since cheerleaders needed to watch their figures) onto the ice cream and threw on some cherries. Grabbing a spoon she headed towards the living room.

Switching on the $1,000 plasma screen, she flipped through channels, not really finding anything interesting. As she skimmed through the various stations Britanny thought about this past week. Not much at happened, that girl Star Butterfly was weird as usual, Barfo Diaz was still his typical karate-nerd safe kid self. But Jackie Lynn Thomas the resident skateboarder was a different story.

When she got back, the once exhilirated and athletic girl was sullen and quiet. Eventually after some prodding from friends, she told them about what happened when she babysat last Saturday. She had been downstairs in the living room watching TV while getting phone calls from some creep who kept asking her to check on the kids. She had called the cops who traced the calls, tracing them to a line upstairs and finding the kids dead and the man heading downstairs towards her.

Eventually, Jackie broke down during Algebra, wracked with guilt and the overall trauma of it all. Diaz and Star along with her closest friends went into the hallway with her to calm her down and escort her to the office. Brittany had to admit the whole thing was kinda sad, and Diaz and his friend from ''Moo-ni'' had to be given a little credit for making themselves useful for once.

'' _Well, at least something like that won't happen to me, not with Lola by my side''._ She thought to herself, when suddenly an important news bulletin came up. On the screen was a bald black man in a blue suit with a red tie and a white woman with blond hair wearing a purple suit and blue tie.

''Good evening, I'm Richard Brown.'' The man said.

''And I'm Tracy Gunderson.'' The woman said, ''And we are coming to you with an emergency news bulletin. I'm sure you all know about the horrible babysitting incident that occurred locally. Our prayers and condolences go out to the victims' family and the babysitter. But now polie have informed us that a madman has escaped from the county prison. He has been spotted in the Echo Creek area not to far from downtown. Lock your doors and windows, stay indoors, and report any suspicious activity to the police.''

''Thanks Tracy.'' Richard said, ''In other news, the local food dri…''

Brittany shut the TV off after hearing the report. She was now kinda scared. After hearing what happened to Jackie, this really put her on edge. Then again while she didn't live far from downtown, her neighborhood would have private security make patrol rounds at night, and as long as the doors and windows were locked as far as she knew she would be fine, especially with Lola.

Britanny got up off the couch and walked up the stairs. The butler and maid had left for the night so it was just her and Lola. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth Brittany climbed into bed. Before drifting off she felt her hand being licked.

''Good night Lola.'' Britanny said before drifting off…

DRIP,DRIP,DRIP

Britanny awoke with a start. It was dark and that dripping noise was unsettling. Her first thought was to go see if the taps were untightened. But the more she heard the dripping the more scared she got.

'' _Is Lola still there?''_ She thought to herself. She stuck her hand under, and after a few moments a few licks were felt on her fingers.

''Phew, good thing you're here Lola.'' Brittany said quietly before falling back asleep…

DRIP,DRIP,DRIP,DRIP,DRIP

There it was again. This was the second time that noise woke her up. Opening her eyes Britanny felt light in them and saw that it was morning. The help would be there soon, now they could fix that dreaded leak or whatever it is.

Getting up out of bed, Brittany went to the window and saw her butler Wilfred and maid Samantha pull up. Breathing a sigh of relief she went to her bathroom to wash her face. She reached for the light switch, flipped it, and screamed literal bloody murder...

Lola was hanging from the shower hose by his collar, his torso cut open and a mess of guts and blood filled the tub floor with little drops falling off of the crimson patches on the once clean and shiny coat.

Brittany after screaming and fully realizing what she was seeing then slunk down to her knees and cried into her hands. Hearing footsteps she turned to see Wilfred and Samantha hurrying up the looked at the sight in the shower and Samantha knelt down to comfort Britanny while Wilfred began dialing the police on his cell phone.

Samantha patting Brittany's back looked at the floor by the shower edge and saw a piece of paper. Reaching for it she shower it to Brittanny and Wilfred. It read:

'' **Hey there. By the time you read this I'll be long gone. The ops probably would have caught me if not for your basement windwos being open. Thanks for letting my hide in your plack oh and little lady remember… ''**

'' **PEOPLE CAN LICK TOO!''**

 **So there's part 2. Lola was my dogs name when i had her years ago so I decided to name this dog that. Well this is all for now since I'm typing this close to midnight. Anyway check out my other work adn I will see you later. Peace!**


End file.
